lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Law
Law & Order: Los Angeles is the newest spin-off of Law & Order. The show is the second Law & Order spin-off to not be set in New York City,the first being Law & Order: UK. The show is set to air in the Wednesday 10:00 timeslot after Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. As the title states it is set in Los Angeles. For a list of episodes, see Law & Order: Los Angeles episodes Cast Production History and development On January 10, 2010, NBC programming chief Angela Bromstad announced at the winter TCA Press Tour that the network was in talks with Dick Wolf about producing a new series, entitled Law & Order: Los Angeles, and indicated that NBC was seeking to hire writers for a pilot. Reports in early May suggested that NBC had made the decision to pick up Law & Order: Los Angeles with a 13-episode order for fall 2010, having brought Brotherhood creator Blake Masters on board to co-create the new series set in Los Angeles with Wolf. NBC confirmed the new series order on May 14, 2010. The fall timeslot for Law & Order: Los Angeles will be Wednesdays at 10:00 P.M. (Eastern) on NBC. René Balcer will serve as showrunner on the new Los Angeles series and will executive produce alongside the project’s writer Blake Masters, Wolf and Peter Jankowski. [6] The series will be the second series in the Law & Order franchise to be set outside New York. The description of the series, as posted on NBC's official website, reads, "From Dick Wolf, comes a foray into the glitz, glamour and guilt of Los Angeles. From the tony Beverly Hills to the seedy side of Hollywood, LAPD's elite Robbery Homicide Division is on the case. Fusing classic ripped-from-the-headlines storytelling with the backdrop of LA, the series delves into the high-profile crimes of the West Coast." Casting On June 11, 2010, Michael Ausiello posted the character profiles for the characters of Law & Order: Los Angeles along with the Armchair Casting Director’s suggestions on the actors portaying them.[8] As of June 15, 2010, Matthew Marsden and Holly Marie Combs have been cast as Detective Brad Turner and DDA Eva Price, respectively. Some actors read or have been informally approached for the two detective roles, including Skeet Ulrich, James Van Der Beek, Michael Rapaport, Michael Ealy, Dylan Walsh and Dean Cain. NBC and Dick Wolf are casting a wide net for the leads of the new Law & Order series. The producers have been looking for a big-name actor to play the prosecutor, ADA Peter Morales. There may be interest in Lucy Liu for another role, possibly the captain. While casting on the project is still in preliminary stages, it is expected to kick into high gear soon as filming is slated to begin July 22.[10] References #^ http://tvbythenumbers.com/2010/05/16/nbc-2010-fall-schedule-revealed/51502 #^ a b Daly, Bridget (2010-01-10). "Law & Order: Los Angeles In the Works". Hollyscoop. http://www.hollyscoop.com/tv/law--order-los-angeles/law--order-los-angeles-in-the-works_2102.aspx. Retrieved 2010-01-13. #^ Nellie, Andreeva (2010-04-12). "NBC Picks Up 'Law & Order: LA' For Fall; 'SVU' Cleared For 12th Season With Cast; Original 'L&O' Looks Good For Record 21st". Deadline. http://www.deadline.com/2010/04/nbc-taps-lola-for-fall/. #^ "Law & Order cancelled". The Spy Report (Media Spy). May 15, 2010. http://www.mediaspy.org/report/2010/05/15/law-order-cancelled/. Retrieved May 15, 2010. #^ Gorman, Bill (2010-05-16). "NBC 2010 Fall Schedule Revealed". TvByTheNumbers. http://tvbythenumbers.com/2010/05/16/nbc-2010-fall-schedule-revealed/51502. #^ Andreeva, Nellie (2010-04-20). "'L&O' Veteran Rene Balcer To Run 'LOLA'". http://www.deadline.com. #^ "Law & Order: Los Angeles". NBC.com. http://www.nbc.com/law-and-order-los-angeles/about/. Retrieved 2010-06-20. #^ Ausiello, Michael (2010-06-11). =Ausiello Files - Entertainment Weekly "Armchair Casting Director: Law & Order: Los Angeles". http://ausiellofiles.ew.com/2010/06/11/armchair-casting-director-law-order-los-angeles/ =Ausiello Files - Entertainment Weekly. #^ ""Law & Order: Los Angeles" Cast and Crew". http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1657081/fullcredits#cast. Retrieved 6-15-2010. #^ "Who Will Wear 'Law & Order: LA' Badges? NBC And Dick Wolf Casting Wide Net". Deadline. http://www.deadline.com/2010/06/who-will-wear-the-lola-badges/. Retrieved 2010-06-25. External Links *Official website on NBC *Law & Order: Los Angeles at the Internet Movie Database *Law & Order: Los Angeles at TV.com * * Category:Shows